It may be desirable to exhibit displays at an elevated position. To do so, displays may be attached to an elevated surface such as a ceiling in a way that allows the display to be located at the desired elevation. However, the process of changing an elevated display may include challenges not normally experienced with a display located at or near ground level. Changing some displays may require that a person be elevated to the level of the display. For example, using a ladder or a lift. Elevating a person to the display may prompt safety concerns and slow the process of changing displays. Some displays may be changed using an elongated device, often allowing the person changing the display to remain on the ground. However, safety concerns and speed issues may still remain when displays are changed using an elongated device. Some display products may allow an elevated display to be raised and lowered such that the display may be changed from ground level and raised to the desired elevation after the display has been changed.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.